Pasta
by miyuqi
Summary: Satu komentar untuk setiap porsi, dan gadis itu akan membuatkan porsi lainnya sampai ia mendengar berkomentar 'enak'. Si pemuda tersenyum tipis, "terserah." / Happy SasuSaku Fanday 2014!
1. 01: Her Recipes

**PASTA;**

_**01: Her Recipes.**_

_miyuqi, Feb 20th 2014_

* * *

"Asin."

Si gadis berambut merah jambu menundukkan kepala sembari mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ini sudah kesekian kali ia memberikan makanan yang sama, namun masih saja si pemuda yang ia buatkan makanan dengan tangannya sendiri itu masih saja mengatakan bahwa masakannya masih kurang enak. Dibuangnya napas kesal, matanya menatap tajam si pemuda seakan bertanya, "maumu apa, sih?"

Melalui sepasang matanya yang hijau jernih, gadis itu bisa melihat bahwa si pemuda malah balas menatapnya dengan pandangan serupa alih-alih menjawab tanya yang tampak jelas diberikan padanya.

Hampir setiap hari gadis itu bekerja di dapur, mengolah bahan-bahan yang komposisinya sudah pernah ia catat terlebih dahulu di buku resep dan mengubah proporsi bahan tertentu sesuai dengan yang dikatakan si pemuda. Mengurangi jumlah wortel, menambah krim dan bahkan memotong kacang polognya menjadi dua karena suatu hari pemuda itu berkomentar singkat—kacangnya bulat utuh.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti lagi. Ini hanya semangkuk pasta. P-A-S-T-A. Belum ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa masakannya tidak enak. Mereka selalu berkata bahwa seperti apapun variasi pasta yang coba ia buat, rasanya selalu enak, termasuk pasta-pasta yang ia berikan pada si pemuda. Mereka mengatakan pastanya enak, dan gadis itu tahu mereka tidak sedang berbohong untuk membesarkan hatinya. Ia sudah membuat pasta bahkan sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, dan baru kali ini ada yang protes tentang masakannya.

Oh ayolah, ini hanya pasta. Olahan tepung yang direbus dan dilumuri saus yang ia kreasikan sendiri. Sedikit lebih asin dari kemarin saja jadi masalah? Astaga bukankah kemarin dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau saus pastanya agak tawar? Oke memang kemarin ia sengaja membuat sausnya sedikit lebih encer karena ia ingin menonjolkan rasa pasta itu sendiri—tapi itu pun karena kemarinnya lagi si pemuda yang mengatakan kalau rasa sausnya kuat. Gadis itu bisa gila. Besok apa lagi keluhannya? Piringnya bulat? Apa besok dia ingin piringnya pentagon?

Perfeksionis. Gadis itu mengakuinya. Ia bahkan bukan seorang koki di restoran atau siswi akademi memasak yang memang dituntut untuk membuat pasta sesuai dengan yang dipesan, bagaimanapun rewelnya pelanggan. Ia membuat pasta hanya karena dia suka, dan ia pun tahu bahwa komentar salah seorang temannya yang pada awalnya tidak sengaja mencicip itu tak perlu ia pikirkan. Setiap orang punya selera mereka masing-masing dan bukan masalah besar apabila masakannya tidak cocok di lidah mereka, bukan begitu?

Bukan begitu.

Bukan. Ini masalah besar. Karena gadis itu tidak suka masakannya dibilang tidak enak. Ia harus mendengar pemuda itu berkomentar 'enak' setelah memakan pastanya. Harus. Suatu hari nanti. Hingga hari itu tiba, ia akan terus membuat pasta untuk pemuda itu. Terus, tidak peduli si pemuda akan protes atau menolaknya, ia tidak akan berhenti hingga mendapat komentar 'enak'. Nanti.

Gadis itu membuang napasnya sekali lagi, lalu menatap si pemuda langsung. Mata bulatnya menyipit, bersamaan dengan terkatupnya bibir tipis si gadis kuat-kuat hingga membentuk garis sebelum berubah menjadi senyum yang yakin akan kemenangan. Tangan kirinya berkacak di pinggang, sementara telunjuk kanannya mengarah ke hidung si pemuda. Dengan suaranya yang tinggi dan jernih, ia berkata dengan lantang, "yah! Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak akan berhenti memberimu pasta sampai kamu bilang 'enak'. Tunggu saja nanti!"

* * *

Karena tiba-tiba saya pengen pasta. Happy SasuSaku Fanday 2014!


	2. 02: His Personal Taste

**PASTA;**

_**02: His Personal Taste.  
**_

_miyuqi, Feb 20th 2014_

* * *

"…bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu menimbang saat si gadis bertanya padanya. Tangannya masih memegang piring dan garpu, sementara rahangnya masih bergerak mengunyah makanan yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia telengkan kepalanya, disusul dengan kerutan pada alis. Pemuda itu berpikir, apa yang harus ia katakana pada gadis ini. Makanannya kali ini mengandung sedikit lebih banyak krim dari kemarin—bukan berarti penambahan bahan itu membuat perutnya mual karena rasa pekat itu.

Sekali lagi ia menimbang, lalu memilih asin sebagai kata yang menurutnya cukup mewakili dominan rasa yang baru saja ia kecap. Krim terasa gurih, dan asin termasuk salah satu unsur pembentuk rasa tersebut, benar? Benar.

Dengan satu kata tersebut terlontar dari bibirnya, ia bisa melihat si gadis menunduk sedih. Dia tidak bereaksi lebih lanjut, tangannya kembali bergerak mengambil suapan lain. Ia tidak pernah terang mengatakan mie Eropa yang dibuatkan si gadis untuknya tidak enak. Sama sekali. Si gadis bertanya mengenai bagaimana rasa masakannya, dan pria itu hanya menjawab sesuai dengan pertanyaannya.

Gadis itu sendiri yang berkesimpulan bahwa komentar yang diberikan si pemuda berarti masakannya tidak enak. Hey—ia berkomentar demikian agar si gadis tahu kesan yang didapatkan orang saat memakan masakannya, tidak salah, kan. Tidak.

Sudah dua puluh tujh kali gadis itu memberikan pasta kepadanya, sejak pertama kali ia iseng mencicip masakan si gadis. Sebanyak itu pula ia memberikan komentar yang disalahartikan sebagai 'tidak enak' oleh si gadis. Lalu saat si gadis menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus penuh tanya seperti sekarang, pemuda itu hanya bisa menahan geli sembari membalas tatapan si gadis dengan raut wajah menyebalkan.

Pasta buatan si gadis enak, kalau ia mau jujur. Apapun rasa yang mendominasi—apakah manis, asam, asin, hingga pedas daun _oregano_ kering—justru menjadi daya tarik masakannya. Pada pemberian keduapuluh si gadis, proporsi rasa itu seimbang dan ia tidak bisa menentukan rasa apa yang dominan di sana. Maka ia memilih untuk mengomentari kacang polingnya yang hijau, karena hanya kacang itu yang terlihat menonjol di antara krim, daging ayam, dan pasta yang warnanya serupa. Salah? Tidak. Piring berikutnya, tinggallah ia yang mengeryit saat kacang polongnya tidak lagi bulat-bulat.

Ah, dan tolong jangan tanya mengapa pemuda itu mengingat tiap porsi yang diberikan kepadanya.

Pemuda itu menyukai pasta-pasta buatan si gadis, tentu saja. Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas. Berapa kalipun gadis itu memberikan pasta padanya, ia akan dengan senang hati menerima dan memakannya. Namun ada satu hal yang perlu diketahui, tolong jangan minta pemuda itu untuk memuji. Ia tidak bisa—egonya terlalu besar untuk membuatnya mengungkapkan pujian untuk orang lain, sekalipun dalam hati ia terus mengulang pujiannya.

Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini, di mana si gadis mengatakan bahwa tidak akan berhenti memberinya pasta hingga ia berkomentar 'enak'. Ia tersenyum tipis, merespons si gadis yang menunjuk ke arah hidungnya.

"Terserah, Sakura."

Karena dengan berkomentar 'enak', maka mata hitamnya akan berhenti melihat wajah khawatir setiap kali garpunya bergerak di atas piring. Karena dengan komentar itu si gadis akan berhenti mendatanginya. Pemuda itu tidak akan mengatakannya.

Tidak sampai si gadis berjanji untuk setiap hari memasakkan pasta untuknya, di dapur rumah mereka nanti.

* * *

**~ selesai ~**

* * *

Modus level: makan pasta. / wordcount: 500 words each (story only)

Terima kasih : D


End file.
